The Death-holders
by ducksducksducks
Summary: Six new Dexholders, and six new threats. The previous Dexholders are their threats, and they're determined to annihilate them.
1. Prologue

Crystal picked up the stack of printed papers and set them on Oak's desk. The lab's wall was cluttered with posters and pictures of important people. A map of the world hung on the right of her. _Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos-_wait, what was that? The blue-haired girl squinted and saw three islands that she had never seen before, just a bit further down from the Sinnoh region.

"Crystal, want some burgers?" Professor Oak opened the door, Green holding two paper bags. "What are you looking at?"

"Sure. There are three islands south of Sinnoh. What's with that?"

"Ah, those are three new regions we discovered 3 years ago. Unfortunately, we can't visit it."

"Why not?"

"Well, for the last 3 years I was incredibly busy. No time to go there. The islands were a natural disaster paradise, too. They all sank under the ocean."

"How sad," Crystal sighed as she pulled out a hamburger. "Any Dexholders there?"

"Six. Three boys, three girls. We don't know what they look like, though." Green took out another burger for his grandfather.

"Thank you. Anyways, we have something coming up. Red's birthday! Let's plan for it."

* * *

"Any questions?" a girl with black hair and black eyes asked. "Otherwise I'll send you to your regions." Nobody answered her.

"Peridot, you go to Kalos. Bronze, Unova. Topaz, Sinnoh. Opal, Hoenn. Citrine, Johto. I'll take care of Kanto."

The black-haired girl Obsidian, watched as her friends walked out the room. They will obtain the Legendaries, and make the world their dollhouse. The Dexholders had to be wiped out for this to happen, though. Along with anybody that stood in their way.

* * *

**Here's a prologue, like I promised. Sound interesting? Probably not. Oh well. Here are the genders for my OCs.**

**Obsidian-female**

**Peridot-female**

**Opal-female**

**Bronze-male**

**Topaz-male **

**Citrine-male**

**Please leave a review about how you feel about the story! They're appreciated and makes me happy (unless it's flaming).**


	2. Short First Chapter (A Meeting)

Kalos was windy today. Leaves were shooting off into the harsh winds. Y's hair kept whipping her in the face. She never knew the taste of hair was so annoying. Good thing she didn't buy ice cream today, even though mint chocolate chip sounded heavenly right now.

Suddenly, her hat floated off her head. Y had been so busy trying to remove hair from her mouth, she hadn't bothered to keep it on her head. "Hey! I spent a lot of money on those sunglasses!"

The red object went into the ancient cave mine; Terminus Cave. Damn it. The blonde, not giving a second thought, ran inside, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. Where was that stupid thing?

The interior was undoubtedly creepy. Rusty metal paved the ground. Dust made Y's black shoes turn dull and filthy. Absolutely disgusting. "Tell my mother that I love her," Y grunted sarcastically. If only there was a damn map around here...

Something flat laid near a boulder. Her hat, although it's color was paled with dust. She put it back on her head, not caring if her hair got dirty. Showers existed.

However, an earring was a foot away from her hat. Strange, why would anybody come in here?

Y examined the piece of jewelry. A green gem was placed in the middle, with a detailed silver border along the edges. Pretty, Y thought. It must be valuable. And the earring wasn't too dusty either. So the person that lost this must have been in here recently.

A humming noise started. It wasn't some wild Pokemon. The voice sounded feminine, and was nearby. Suspicious, Y went down a corridor and saw a girl, about her age with dirty blonde hair, appearing to be searching for something. Probably her earring.

"Hey, if you're looking for an earring, I found it," Y called out to her. The girl spun around, her eyes open in shock. She ran over, snatched it from Y's open palm, and quickly ran deeper into the mine.

_Rude_, Y thought. _Didn't even say thank you._ What was strange was that the girl tried to keep her face hidden. Y was suddenly curious, so she ran after her.

"Hey, where are you going? I hear there's a monster in here, so watch out!"

The girl stopped running and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering why you were in here."

"Oh, exploring. I'm trying to find that monster." The girl held up he lamp, and Y could now see her facial features. She had bright green eyes, almost yellow-green. Her hair was parted to her left and reached down to her waist. There was a faint splash of freckles across the top of her nose. _She kinda looks like me_, Y noted.

"So, what's up?" Y asked, hoping to start conversation in an abandoned mine. "That monster's dangerous, I warn you."

"I don't really care. I just want to find it."

"You could die."

"It;s worth it."

_This girl's crazy, _Y thought. She tried to hide her disbelief by greeting herself. "What's your name? I'm Y Gabena."

"You're that Kalos Dexholder!"

"Yep."

"It's so great to meet you! I'm Peridot."

"Nice to meet you too." The two girls shook hands. Thunder growled outside.

Inside her head, Peridot silently cursed. The bad weather was interfering with her mission. But at least she met a Dexholder. She could be useful.

Thunder crackled again like students throwing away a failed test paper. There was a big storm coming.

"Let's get out of here," Y suggested. The darkness was giving her chills, not to mention the storm outside. "Damn, it's like all the water Pokemon decided to screw with us."

The two managed to find their way out the cave. They stood at the entrance of the abandoned mine, looking at the gloomy sky. Y groaned, not having an umbrella. Her hat wasn't of much use either.

"We should stay here, until the rain lets up," Peridot suggested. "I know how to make a fire. Besides, we should get to know each other more."

* * *

**I'm still alive, just not in the mood for writing but I gotta finish this story. Maybe. Thanks for supporting me along the way!**


End file.
